


How do velocities change when forces are applied

by Justgot1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drug Use, Gen, Genderswap, fem-sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justgot1/pseuds/Justgot1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And she was so much better and there was something there, she knew it, she knew it, in the center of her, the hand on the string, curving her vector, centripedal, when the all the rest, the shit, the detritus was pulled away to the periphery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How do velocities change when forces are applied

**Author's Note:**

> [This](http://writeworld.tumblr.com/post/42853960611/writers-block-a-picture-says-a-thousand-words) photo-prompt came up on the Writeworld Tumblr, and all I could see was "Fem-Sherlock during her coke years." And this happened.
> 
> STREAMING PODFIC [AVAILABLE HERE](http://justgot1.tumblr.com/post/43388668016/streaming-podfic-of-how-do-velocities-change-when).

 

Sun was pointless, morning was pointless, her tie-off was _pointless_ , she was out anyway. Apparently. Didn’t fucking matter. The night was over, the sun was up, the hateful face of day was upon the world.  Despite reports to the contrary, to whom it may fucking _concern_ – she wasn’t actually a junkie. 

She was, in point of fact, a fucking hot _druggie_ , with dozens of friends at 3:30 in the morning, wearing her highest, her lowest, her shortest, her _tightest_. It was _fantastic_.

At 3:30 in the morning at her highest, her lowest, her shortest, her tightest, her mind threw off _sparks_ , it threw out _threads of light_ , fingers that _sought_ , that _touched_ every passing third eye, little beams, _I see you, I see you, I fucking_ see _you_ and it whirled, it spun, everything in her was plastered to the inside of her skull with the centrifugal force of it, the center blissfully empty and the core, the core, the core was _still_ and it was like…

It was like something loved her. 

And she was _amazing._  And she was _fantastic._ And she was _so much better_ and there was something _there_ , she knew it, she knew it, in the center of her, the hand on the string, curving her vector, centripedal, when the all the rest, the shit, the _detritus_ was pulled away to the periphery of her spin and _only then could she feel it_ , the center, it was light, it was clean, it was so, so clear, if she could just spin _forever._

Because when the spinning stopped and everything slid down the inside walls, and she slid down the inside walls, nothing was clear, nothing loved her, _nothing_ was bringing its force to bear on her stupid fucking straight line to _nowhere_ , the vector of _ordinary, hateful, hateful_ and her thought was inchoate, _I wish_ , she thought, _I wish._

_I wish I loved something._

_I wish I loved something._

_I wish I loved something._


End file.
